What Friends Are For
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: Naruto is suddenly caught in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura's troublesome life and finds Sakura staying at his place and finds feelings from the past resurfacing.
1. Chapter 1

**~*What Friends Are For*~**

**Summary:**

_Naruto is suddenly caught in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura's troublesome life and finds Sakura staying at his place and finds feelings from the past resurfacing._

_~NarutoxSakura~_

_~Rated M- Sex, Language, etc. ~_

_~3-Part Story~_

*_ding dong_*

Naruto blinked sleepily, pulled out of his sleep by the loud ringing of his doorbell, before rolling over and shutting his eyes again.

*_ding dong ding dong ding dong*_

He sat up rigidly, eyes shooting over to his closed bedroom door and lazy hands scratching through his dismantled spiky hair. Someone actually was ringing his doorbell… he looked over at his alarm clock warily, eyebrows furrowing, before falling back onto his bed and burying his face into his pillow. He thought whoever it was would go away; understanding the fact that someone was asleep.

After about twenty seconds of listening out for it, he sighed with relief, thinking the person was gone. As he began falling back to sleep…

*_ding dong ding dong ding dong__**ding dong ding dong ding dong**_*

He growled with irritation as he threw the covers off his body. "Man, goddamn! Every time…" He yelled as he violently threw his bedroom open, stomped down the steps. Who the hell was at his door at two o'clock in the morning? Whoever it was was about to get an earful out of him. He snatched the door open, "What the fu-!" He instantly paused and his face began to soften up when he recognized the pink hair, "Sakura? What are you doing here?" He said stepping to the side, immediately inviting her in.

She stepped in quietly with her head down. He closed the door, locking it. He turned back to her, "Sakura, what are you doing here so late?" He asked. He saw her shoulders were shaking violently, like she was cold. That's when he took notice in what she wearing, a dress. Didn't she know it was going to be at least thirty degrees tonight? He reached his hand out and laid it on her shoulder. He flinched a little, she was indeed cold.

He turned her around to face him, "You're cold. What happened? Why aren't you back at home with Sasuke? Did you two get into a fight again?" He asked with concern. She didn't look up. He sighed and grabbed her chin and lifted her face. His eyes widen; her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her nose was red and running from the cold, but caught his attention the most was the developing bruise on her cheek and her busted, swollen bottom lip.

"Oh my God, he hit you." He said in disbelief. She snatched her head away from.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Naruto but can I stay with you tonight." He nodded his head and grabbed her hand and began leading her upstairs to his bedroom. As they made their way to his bedroom, Naruto couldn't grasp the idea of Sasuke ever hitting her. All three of them grew up together and knew each other by heart. Growing up, both him and Sasuke were overly protective of her and would kill anybody that hurt her. To think Sasuke did that was unbelievable; he needed to talk to him after he laid her down to bed.

He walked into the room and laid her down, bringing the covers over her body. "You can have my bed; I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said turning his back. Before he could make a step, he felt a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked down, clearly surprised. He looked into her eyes that show desperation.

"Naruto, stay by me until I fall asleep." She whispered. He smiled as he turned back around and sat at the side of bed.

"Of course." He said flashing his fox-like grin, knowing it would make her smile like usual. She smiled back at him before closing her eyes.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, though it was good; she needed it. He quietly stepped and closed the door softly before walking down the stairs to get his cell phone. He really needed to know what was going on with Sasuke and Sakura. If he would have knew that this was their future, he would have never given up on Sakura. As he dialed his number, he walked into the living, closing the double doors that leaded into his living room.

"_What, Dobe?" _His voice sounded from the other side, obviously irritated.

"Did you hit her?" He said going straight to the point, "She came here with a bruised cheek and busted lip. I want to know what the hell is going on." He heard Sasuke sigh heavily.

"_Nothing is going on, idiot. I and Sakura just had a little argument about her getting an abortion."_

"So you hit her?"

"_Look, I don't have time to explain this to you. I'm very tired; I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

"Bastard, no-"He was cut off when he heard the tone beeping in his ear. Naruto growled and hung up the phone. Naruto walked over to the couch and fell on it in a heap, sighing. He swung his arm over his face. All of this was soap opera drama and he hated drama. Hopefully everything will be better tomorrow.

**XxXxX**

Naruto woke up to here rapid knocking at the door. He groaned as he lifted himself up, stumbling a bit when he stood up. He yawned, as he scratched the back of his neck. He opened one of the double doors and walked toward the front door, opening it.

"Where the fuck is she!" Naruto's eyes opened wide from the sudden loud voice. He stared shocked into the angry eyes of Sasuke.

"Where is she? In your room?" He said pushing past Naruto, running up the steps. Naruto, who was still a bit groggy, was oblivious to what was going on for moment, before everything that happen last night rushed back to him like a train.

"Sasuke!" He yelled running after him. Naruto caught up with him in his room. He stopped as he watched Sasuke violently grabbed Sakura by her dress, snatching her out of his bed.

"You bitch!" Sasuke yelled in her face, "You abort my child, now you give some kind of medicine to my mistress that unable her to have kids!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide from fear as she began shaking her head violently, "No, I swear-"Sasuke growled and pulled her closer to his face.

"You're lying!" He said lifting his hand up, preparing to hit her. Naruto quickly jumped in a grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and glared at him, "Let go, Naruto." He said.

"Dude, chill out," Naruto said, through his teeth. Naruto tightened his hold on his wrist and threw him back into the wall. Sasuke threatened to take Sakura along with him but Naruto caught her and held her into his chest protectively, "Think about what hell you were about to do."

Sasuke lifted up from the wall, "She deserves it, after all of what she's done. Isn't that right Sakura?" He said, smirking at her. Naruto looked down at her trembling form. What in the world were going on between the two? What the hell did Sakura do to get him so pissed off?

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said leaving the room. Naruto listened as his shoes made noises and the sound of the front door slam. Naruto then pulled Sakura off his chest. "Sakura, you think you can fill me in a little." He said.

She began to stop sobbing and wiping her tear away, "Do you remember when I got pregnant by him and I lost the baby, "He nodded his head. It was a sad time for both her and Sasuke, "Sasuke thought it was miscarriage, which it was. But then it happened a second time. Growing impatient about having a child, Sasuke got a mistress, in hope that she will conceive. I knew she couldn't conceive because just a few months back, she had gotten her tubes tied, the doctor doing that was me. She just only wanted to have sex with him."

His jaw clenched, he hoped the mistress wasn't that red-headed girl named Karin that he always saw walking beside Sasuke. She continued, "After a while, Sasuke became suspicious about her not conceiving. So saving her ass, she told Sasuke that I give her some kind of medicine that caused her not to have kids and that I didn't want anybody having his kids including me, saying I purposely had two abortions, and knowing the truth that I had two mysterious miscarriages."

He began to think; two mysterious miscarriages. He knew little on that stuff but he knew that it was cause by stress. Maybe stress from Sasuke finding another girl or stress from not giving Sasuke what he wanted…or possibly, her body didn't want her having his children. He hugged her tightly. "We'll figure this out but for now you can stay with me."

**XxXxX**

_Okay, this is the first chapter. But I hope someone read the Godforsaken stupid story I just somehow thought of. The title of the story will start to make sense, I guess._

_~Deuces, Aaliyah~_


	2. Chapter 2

**~*What Friends Are For*~**

**Summary:**

_Naruto is suddenly caught in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura's troublesome life and finds Sakura staying at his place and finds feelings from the past resurfacing._

_~NarutoxSakura~_

_~Rated M- Sex, Language, etc. ~_

_~Part 2~_

**XxXxX**

It's been a week since the whole Sasuke incident and a week since Sakura had been living with him. What could he say about Sakura living with him...he could say it was kind of irritating? Not that Sakura was irritating, it was just the fact that he has never lived with a female before and the things that a female needed was a bit too much...especially going out and having to buy tampons, adding to it, Sakura was depressed and went through mood swings where she would pummel him for no reason then go back to being the scarred woman...okay tell the truth, Sakura was getting on his nerves

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he stepped through and saw clothes sprawled everywhere on the floor. He had no right to be mad about clothes on the floor because he wasn't exactly a neat freak but this coming from Sakura, the queen of cleanliness, was infuriating. He looked over to his couch to see Sakura wrapped in his blanket. He dropped the bag he was holding, "Okay, that is it! Sakura." He yelled walking over to where she was sitting at. She didn't look up at him.

He growled and grabbed her shoulders, easily picking her up from the couch, "Sakura, wake up, dammit!" He yelled shaking her. Sakura shook her head than looked down at him and glared.

"What the hell, Naruto? Put me down!" He did as she said. She slapped him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. Naruto gave her an incredulous look.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Ever since you and Sasuke separated, you've been acting weird and I can't take it anymore! You got clothes all over my house and shit! Sakura, you should do better than this! Do you think Sasuke is feeling the same way, do you think Sasuke is moping around depressed all day? No, he is sleeping around; fucking another woman!" Naruto saw that he had hit a nerve by the way she flinched away from him.

He knew it was kind of harsh but come on, by how the way things were going on between them they were never going to work it out. Sakura just had to realize that Sasuke didn't care anymore and let him go.

Personally, Naruto wanted Sakura to leave Sasuke. About two days prior from the incident, Naruto had met up with Sasuke. Find out that Sasuke had left Karin, because she couldn't have kids and hooked with Ino, which disgusted him. He was fucking Sakura's best friend…how much could he hurt Sakura? What the hell was wrong with him?

Technically, he and Sakura were still together, so he asked him if he would be getting back together with her. Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy and told him, _"Hell no."_

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Her small, weak voice sounded, "I know I've been…a handful for the past week. It's just that I don't know how to handle this," she put her hand over her chest, "I've never dealt with heartbreak. You just don't understand when you've been in love with someone for so long; since you had been a child. They grow up and become distant, and then suddenly 'boom!' you find out that they don't or never feel the same as you do for them." Naruto watched as tears began to appear at the corner of her eyes. Naruto sighed.

"You're wrong, I do know how you feel." She shot her eyes up at him, anger blazing within them.

"How could you possibly know I feel? If you did, you wouldn't be yelling at me to forget about him! You know how I feel about Sasu-"

"And you and Sasuke knew how I felt about you!" He yelled. Sakura flinched. Naruto sighed.

"I know how you feel more than anyone else. I was in love with you since we were children, before Sasuke did. To find out that you and Sasuke were together hurt me but what hurt the most was that the both of you knew how the way I felt about you. I could've said something but I didn't, because I saw you so happy with him that I didn't want to ruin it…for you."

He looked at her to see her eyes were wide. Both eyes caught each other, Sakura quickly looked away, ashamed. "I told myself every day, 'I should be happy because Sakura was' and it help me. It helped me a lot. So now I want to help you get over hi-"He was silenced…but in a way he never thought. He looked at her closed eyes than at her nose, trying to look pass it to see if this was really happening.

Was she really kissing him? She pulled away, the sound of their lips pulling away sounded through the silence. She then hugged him, "I didn't know you were hurting so much back then. I thought that was just a childish crush. I'm sorry," She pulled away and stared up at him, "If I would of knew, I would of…" She trailed off before pressing her lips back against his.

Once again, he was caught off guard. Sakura was kissing him again. He pushed her away, the confusion evident on both their faces, "Stop." He said.

"Kiss me, Naruto.' She whispered. He shook his head and tightens his hold on her shoulders. She pushed forward a bit, "Kiss. Me." She said again. Before he even knew it, he was kissing her. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Naruto groaned and took the blanket from around her shoulders and ran his hands up her shirt. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants and cupped both her cheeks, pushing her against him, urging her to wrap her legs around him and she did.

He gently laid her on the couch and latched his mouth onto her neck, "Naruto." She moaned, "Love me. I need to be loved." She whispered. Hearing those words come out her mouth, he pulled away and looked down at her.

"You're only using me." He said, vaguely.

"You told me you'd help me forget about him; this is the only way I can think of." She finished before grabbing the back of his head, trying to push his lips back on hers. He reached around his neck and pulled her arm from around his neck. He shook his head.

"No," He said lifting off of her, "I…we can't do this.

"But-"

"I know what you're doing; I did the same thing and hurt somebody. Trust me; you're going to regret it later." He saw her smile assuring at him before grabbing his hand. He felt her tug at it.

"No, I promise, I won't regret anything. I just need you…" She lifted up and wrapped her arm around his neck, "Please, Naruto, I need this…" She pulled away far enough to plant her lips on his. He groaned as he kissed her back. He couldn't do this; his mind was telling him to fuck her until she forgot everything and anything involving Sasuke but his heart was telling him otherwise.

He knew personally on how she was going to feel after if they'd do it. He had slept with Hinata soon after he had found out that Sasuke and Sakura were together. Of course the sex was good but when he woke up the next morning next to her, it didn't matter how good the sex was. He had used her.

"No." He firmly said backing away from her. He turned his back, not being able to handle the look on her face, "I'm going up to my room and locking the door, so it's not an invitation." He finished leaving her alone to her thought.

Closing his door and locking it, he leaned against it and covered his hand over his face. To the other guys in the world, he must have been a stupid motherfucker  
>to deny something like that. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Sakura had deal with it herself…BUT, once she finally frees herself from Sasuke, he was <em>definitely<em> going to pummel that body of hers.

**XxXxX**

He didn't know exactly when he fell asleep but he awoken to the sound of his front door slamming. He blinked his eyes a couple of time before lifting up and rubbing them. He looked over to his clock; a quarter past nine. He yawned and walked toward his door, noticing that the doorknob didn't turn, he snapped his fingers.

Damn, he forgot he had locked it. "Sakura must be still downstairs." He said to himself, unlocking the door and making his way downstairs. He turned on the light and looked around, "Sakura?" He called out; looking over to couch to see it was empty. "Sakura?" He said once again making his way into the kitchen to see she wasn't in there, "Where the hell did she go?"

He eye caught a note on the counter. He picked it up.

_I thought about everything you said and I'm sorry.  
>I'm going to see Sasuke and try to work things out with him.<em>

_~Sakura_

His mouth dropped, "Oh. Shit." He dropped the paper and ran up to his room to grab his shoes. If he knew anything that was about to go down once Sakura knocked on that door…


End file.
